chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Chapter Four: Locked In
Loon's POV Loomi and I peek behind the door. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BITCH?! IT'S NOT MY DAMN FAULT YOUR ASS GOT LOST!" ?!?!?! {SNIFFLE} "I don't like loud noises.." Loomi mumbles. I don't either. "Just stay quiet sis. Don't make a sound." She nods, her hands clasped together. "G-Got it.." "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CALL ME! BUT YOU DIDN'T! SO FUCK YOU LUCAS!!" Sheesh. What a great example for Loomi. {BEEP} {BEEP} "Oh look, four-thirty. Time to wake up the stupid kids." Gee, thanks. "LOOMI! LOON! Come here NOW!" This is it. Loomi grows pale in the face. "I don't wanna.." I hold her hand. "We don't have a choice." {DEEP BREATH} We walk downstairs, and sit on the couch. "Yes Mom? What do you need?" She rolls her eyes, wiping off the grime in her hair. "What will it be today? Remember, you can ONLY choose two." Yeah, THIS again. Ugh, it doesn't make a difference. "Breakfast and Dinner." {SNICKERS} Dad crosses his arms. "You pick that one too much. Try something else for a change." SERIOUSLY?! "FIIIIINE, lunch and dinner. Happy now?!" He adjusts his glasses. "Very good son. Now, since my boss' daughter is having a party, I need you two to go into the closet, and get the decorations. That's all." Loomi bounces in her seat. "A PARTY?!?! CAN I COME?!" {FACEPALM} "Loomi, you can't. It's an adult party. No..LITTLE GIRLS allowed. Or boys." Her face flushes pink. "I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!!" This isn't a good sign. {HEAVY SIGH} "Just leave her alone Dad. Come on Mi, let's just get the decor." {GROAN} "Fine.." {UNLOCKING} Okay, now where the heck is the light? {LOCK} WHAT THE?! "Did Dad lock us in the closet?!" Loomi asks. {'CHUCKLE} "Yep, it's for your own good. I don't want you to make a sound UNTIL the party's OVER! And DON'T turn the lights on!" Ughh..seriously?? {SNIFFLE} "It-It's dark big bro..I'm scared.." She cuddles closer. "It's gonna be okay sis. I'll protect you." Oh, this is JUST GREAT. Now we can't say anything. Thankfully, the closet is pretty spacious, so we can spread out. I sit near the back, and Loomi lays on her side. "Try not to be TOO loud." She nods. "Got it!" We stay quiet for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable. {WHIMPER} "I'm bored.." Loomi wails. Me too.. {YAWN} "You're tired Mi?!" Her eyes close slightly. "Y-Yeah..I didn't get much sleep last night.." {FLICKER} What the..?!?! The lights went out! {WHIMPER} "Wh-What was that?!" Loomi shrieks. {SIGH} "The power went out. It might have started raining again." So much for even turning on the lights.. She stares at my pocket. "Where's your phone Loon?!" DAMMIT! I left it in my room! ''Well, I couldn't use it anyway, but STILL! {FACEPALM} "I forgot to bring it with me..but it's not like I'm able to use it anyway." "O-Oh.." {LAUGHTER} {SNIFFLE} "I wanna join the party really bad.." Loomi pouts. I don't really like parties, but anything's better than being locked in a closet.. "Yeah..I wonder if they're eating strawberry scones." {GASP} Her face turns paler. "L-Loon, please stop.." I smirk. "I'm just joking sis." {GROAN} "How could you..?! Uggh--I'm getting sluggish.." {DROOP} Oh no, her cat ears are tearing! She wraps her little arm around me. "I'm a little dizzy.." I gently rub her back. "Just close your eyes Loomi." Her eyes close instantly. "Thanks big bro, you're the--" {DOOR OPENS} {LIGHT FLICKERS} Dad?!?! "What do YOU want NOW Dad?!" He motions toward the living room. "The guests are outside playing games. This is a good chance to use the bathroom, or just stretch your legs." Loomi slowly opens her eyes. "C-Can we--I get something to eat? I haven't had breakfast yet.." His smirk drops. "NO!" She frowns. "Why not? I'm starving.." {FACEPALM} "You can eat AFTER the guests leave. Until then, it's a big fat NO!" {SLAM!} {WHIMPER} Tears run down Loomi's face. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" I give her hand a quick squeeze. "Hang in there sis..please..don't cry..we'll make it.." {SNIFFLE} "I'm trying Loon..I'm weak..I think I'm gonna faint from hunger.." Oh shit.. Well, the leftover chips are still worth a shot. I take the bag of chips out of my pocket. "Remember these?" {SIGH OF RELIEF} "Awww, thanks Loon! You're the BEST!!" {CHUCKLE} "No problem sis! As long as you're happy, I'm happy." {MUNCH} Loomi smiles, full of pity. "You want some chips big brother?" I frown, resting a hand on my stomach. "I can't sis. I can't eat until lunchtime, remember?!" Her smile fades. "O-Oh..um..are you sure you'll be okay?" "I have no choice Mi." I'm not okay, I'm not okay at all.. Hopefully we'll get out of here soon--'' {WHACK!} ?!?!?!?! Dad glares out the window, looking furious. "My damn boss had to go to a goddamn meeting, so the party's CANCELED!! UGGGGHHHH!!" ''Wow, his face is as red as my hair.. Loomi sheepishly raises her hand. "Umm, does that mean we can go now..?!" He rolls his eyes, but nods. "I suppose. Loomi, if you want, go back to your room and freshen up for breakfast. Loon, just do whatever you want, I don't really care. But DON'T come into the kitchen UNTIL noon." I stand up, and start walking upstairs. {WHACK!} OOF!! "I WANNA GO WITH BIG BROTHER DADDY!! PLEASE!!" Loomi cries, clutching my stomach. This REALLY hurts.. Dammit, the anger's bubbling inside now.. {SLAP!} "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!" {GASP} Loomi stares at me, tears forming in her eyes. "B-Big brother..?!?!?!" OH. MY. GOD. I just slapped my little sister.. ..across the face. {HEAVY SIGH} "Just go sis..I want to be alone.." I mumble, heading upstairs. Ouch..that hurts.. {DOOR OPENS} {SLAM} I lean against the wall, and sob.. Category:Blog posts